Command & Conqure: Lone Gunmen Chronicles
by Radloff
Summary: Rise and Falls of a sniper in red alert 2... r/r
1. Basic Traning 1

Command & Conquer: Lone Gunmen Chronicles Part 1  
  
This is my story, hard to believe, yah I know. You will have many questions for me when I am finished. But it is a long story and there is a lot of violence but I had to do what I had to do. Now the memories are coming back.  
  
*** It all started like this I was a rookie just recruited into the British Army. I was part of the unstoppable allies I know. But at that time we had no knowledge of the Soviets invasion on America. So I was in basic training working hard trying to show off to my instructor not slacking like the others. "Nice job Feldman!" my instructor shouted out.  
  
I thought the obstacle course was very easy but I heard the other saying how hard it was and how they wouldn't make it ever. I just ignored them. They didn't like me very much either though because I tried so hard I think. Then the instructor called out "shooting range on the double!" We all ran to the shooting range.  
  
Each solider walked up to a cubicle and grabbed a handgun on the counter. We aimed at the target. "Fire!" yelled the instructor. I hit the bull's-eye it was a perfect shot but my father had helped me perfect my shot when I was eight years old he made me fire everyday. I never imagined shooting another person though. That thought scared my I started to daze off. "Feldman!" my instructor yelled. "Sorry Sir!" I said back.  
  
After we had finished the shooting exercise are instructor said "Head back to your bunks soldiers!" We all started to run then the instructor called out "Feldman get over here!" I was scared I had no idea what he wanted. I walked up slowly waiting for him to scolded me. 


	2. Advanced Tranning

Command & Conquer: Lone Gunmen Chronicles Part 1 Scene 2  
  
He looked at me and he said "Feldman I want you to know that your shot is probably the best I have ever seen." I looked at him and replied "Thank you sir." He started to walk so I fallowed him. " I also want you to know that you will be starting an advanced shooting and sniping course tomorrow." Then I stopped and thought for a second the instructor just kept walking.  
  
The next morning I woke up to the instructors yelling in my face. I got up put on my uniform and made my bed. Then I got in line and waited for my instructor to let me go to my course. Finally they did and I had to run to my new course. When I showed up all the guys were hooting and howling "Fresh meat boys!" and "He is a sniper, yah right!" That is where I met my first real friend in the army.  
  
He was my instructor and they are not supposed to get attached to us or like some better than other but Major Martin did not care. His real name was Jack Martin but at that time he was my major so I stuck to the rules. Time went by and I got used to this course it was a lot harder then the basic training. There were many stealth tests and I learned many skills.  
  
I was always working hard shooting and sneaking and major Martin always encouraged me. He helped me get good and make myself better. When I was done with advanced shooting and sniping I was a new man I had no emotions, I had no fears, and no regrets. I was some kind of super solider. Major Martin made me as good as him and we became very close friends.  
  
I became a major at the academy and thought I was ready for anything. That is when I was sent on my first mission. I was shipped out with major Martin and we were about to make an assignation attempt. 


	3. An Attempt to end One's Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Command & Conquer, all units structures and heroes Are trademarks of Westwood studios and EA Games Inc. I own none of the Previous stated items except those I may create on my own imagination Sorry I forgot this on my other ones Copyright: this fanfic is © to Radloff publishing house  
  
Command & Conquer: Lone Gunmen Chronicles Part 1 Scene 3  
  
We were very high up and the plan seemed simple. We would parachute into the mountains then get as close to the compound as possible. When the meeting was called I would take out this General dick head. We would get the fuck out of there by helicopter. But that was how the plan was suppose to go and for some reason I knew it wouldn't go as smooth. My parachute was on and we learned how to paratroop with the Americans awhile back so this part would be easy. Martin dove out first and started to descend. I was next and for a minute I thought about the mission. I was supposed to make an attempt on someone's life. This bothered me. But then my sniper emotions took control and I said "Fuck it!" I dove out and this was the part I loved flying way above the ground out of control it was great. I did not let my mind forget about the mission though. Martin popped his chute then me and we headed at the ground very slowly. That was when we both realized are first problem. They had the mountains full of guards. 


End file.
